


Chasity's Guardian

by RenegadeWarrior



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: All sorts of magical creatures, Arcobaleno - Freeform, Giotto is affectionately annoying, Multi, Semi-Crack, Tsuna has to deal, Unicorns, Vongola 10th Generation - Freeform, Vongola First Generation - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeWarrior/pseuds/RenegadeWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna meets a unicorn.  It decides to follow him around much to the consternation of the others.  All27.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fatigue x Hallucination x Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can guess by the title, no one will be getting Tsuna for a while…if at all. Mwahahahaha! Liberties will be taken with unicorn lore.
> 
> The alternate title for this story was Tales of the Virginal Sky.
> 
> Tsuna is 16.

Tsuna groaned.

Reborn was going to kill him.  So long as he didn’t die out here in the middle of the woods first.  He was pretty sure that everyone was going to go through so much remedial training that they would be sweating blood by the time his Spartan tutor was done with them. 

Speaking of blood…

Tsuna wiped a hand over the side of his cheek.  Rusty flakes came off, but at least the wound wasn’t bleeding anymore.  The sweat that was sliding down his face still made it sting though.  He felt somewhat feverish and his body was probably littered with bruises, but he trudged on.

His once pristine custom-sized (for he was still short) dark suit was covered in dust and grime, the white shirt beneath soaked in sweat. 

Tsuna had taken off the jacket and tied it around his waist a while ago.  The black silk tie was crumpled and stuffed into his pocket with his mittens.  His shoes…well at least he still had them even if one was torn at the top from the graze of an errant bullet and the other may or may not still have traces of some sludgy brown matter that Tsuna tried very hard not to think about. 

Up ahead, sunlight shone through into an open clearing and for lack of any other distinguishing feature in this never-ending forest, he headed towards it.

* * *

There was a spring! Water!

Tsuna didn’t know if it was safe to drink, but he was so thirsty and tired and ridiculously hot that he didn’t really care too much. If the fumes of Bianchi’s cooking had failed to kill him after all these years, he figured the crystal clear sparkling water couldn’t do much worse.

Without further ado, Tsuna plunged his entire head under water, taking great greedy gulps. When the need for air became too much, he reluctantly pulled his head out feeling much better than he had in hours.

That was amazing. This water was probably the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. He didn’t realize exactly how tired he had been, but feeling more revitalized now, Tsuna took the chance to look around.

He turned his head and came face to face with a…beard?

Craning his head, his caramel eyes trailed from up from the wet scraggle of silvery hair, up past the wide flaring nostrils and muzzle, up past the broad white forehead and bright intelligent eyes. Up to the long spiraling golden horn that was annoyingly reflecting the sunlight into his eyes.

Tsuna squinted and blinked a few times. Nope. It was still there.

Huh. Maybe there was something in the water after all.

With that, Tsuna’s eyes rolled back into his head as he fainted.

* * *

When Tsuna woke up, he was feeling surprisingly comfortable.  Nothing was hurting in any way and his bed was surprisingly soft and springy.  The brunet slowly sat up blinking sleepily. 

Behind him was the tall dark shape of a huge tree trunk with massive branches that cast a shadow over the grounds.  Night had fallen, but it wasn’t completely dark.  There was a full moon that refracted off the pebbled shore of the spring beautifully.  The water itself, mirroring the bright white moon was distorting it with gentle ripples.

Tsuna was tempted to lie back down and continue sleeping when he realized that there was a warm heavy weight lying across his legs.

He was a little disconcerted to find that there was a faintly glowing horse head on him.  The spiraling horn on its forehead was giving off a soft pale yellow light, while the head-and rest of the massive body for that matter-was a muted version of the moonlight shining just beyond the cover of the branches of his tree.

Come to think of it, how did he end up under a tree anyways?  Wasn’t he just at the spring?  Ah.  This was a just dream.  Why else would there be glowing horse with a long golden horn lying on his lap?

With his luck, he was probably actually still on the edge of the water.  Hopefully, he wouldn’t roll over and drown in the spring.

The head shifted and turned to look at him.  The light its body gave off should have made those huge eyes darker, but somehow they were giving off a faint glow of their own.  It was a very pretty blue glow.  He had a feeling that if he was awake, he’d be terrified of the huge beast, but this was just a dream and his Hyper Intuition wasn’t acting up at all.  With that last thought, Tsuna reached out and rubbed the horse behind the ears. 

“Good night, Horse-san.”

The white ears flicked towards him at the sound of his voice, but Tsuna was already lying back down. 

What a pleasant dream.  Usually Reborn or Mukuro tended to invade them-and consequently turn them into nightmares-, but if this strange dream was one of the rare peaceful ones, who was he to try to dash it with something pointless like rational thinking?  If the only thing he had to deal with at the moment was a pretty moonlit landscape and a horned horse, then he could settle for that so long as he got some peace.

Tsuna ignored the fact that his legs were tingling with the familiar feeling of having fallen asleep and he made himself comfortable on the strange springy bed. 

After the human’s breathing had evened out, the unicorn snorted softly and laid its head back down.  This time on top of the boy’s torso.


	2. Waking x Purity x Enlightenment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titles follow the naming theme from Hunter X Hunter because I’m obsessed…and possibly because I have had a crossover in the works for the last few months. Whether it ever makes its way to the internet is a whole different story.
> 
> Also, platonic G27 fluff ahead. Primo is an affectionately annoying father/brother figure in this fic.

Everything felt so pleasant, that Tsuna was finding it hard to continue sleeping.  His intuition wasn’t warning him of anything bad, not that it ever did him much good against Reborn even with it, but Tsuna was wondering whose hand was stroking through his hair at the moment.

It was far too peaceful and sadly Tsuna had been long since reconditioned to chaos for him to really feel comfortable like this.  Sighing deeply, he mustered up the courage to open his eyes and find out exactly whose lap he was laying on.

Kind compassionate eyes gazed into his and Tsuna’s drowsy half lidded eyes snapped wide open.

“Pri-Pri-Primo!”

With a yelp, he tumbled off the man’s lap and face first onto the grassy ground.  The same springy bed from his dream.  The surprisingly sweet smell of crushed vegetation invaded his nostrils as Tsuna lifted his head to stare at the transparent man who was now chuckling at him.

“Good morning Tsunayoshi.  And how many times have I said that you can just call me Giotto?”

With a groan, Tsuna planted his face back into the grass ignoring how it tickled the edges of his face.  He supposed that having such a good night’s rest had used up all of his good luck for the foreseeable future.

* * *

This human had a nice scent.  A scent that could only come from an exceptionally pure virgin.  Even if he technically wasn’t, for anyone who had ever killed would also no longer be considered one.  However, his particular breed wasn’t really bothered by that so long as the human in question was a virgin in the most common interpretation.  The kindness and purity rolling off this boy was so strong that he could practically taste it.  Like the sweetest grass covered in the freshest morning dew and underneath it all was the constant warmth of a rising sun that brought the enticing promise of a wonderful new day.  It was a heady scent.

He whickered softly and watched as the human whipped his head around in alarm.  His ears flicked back at the high pitched cry the boy emitted and the human withdrew in surprise, scrambling away like an insect and into the waiting lap of his sire-for that was what the inviting spirit smelled of-who wrapped his arms around his child. 

_Don’t be afraid.  Don’t go.  Come back._

The human child clutched the spirit back tightly and he whickered softly again to show that he meant no ill will.  Not to someone so pure.  So pleasant smelling.

With a whuff of hot air, the unicorn heaved himself forward and gently placed his head onto the laps of both human and spirit.  Not that he had to go far.  About three feet at the most.

* * *

“What… happened?”

Tsuna cast a plaintively curious gaze at his ancestor, as if he was afraid to hear the answer to this bizarre turn of events, but resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to anyways.  He stared down at the huge bearded horned head in his lap.  Meh.  All things considered, this still wasn’t too bad.

“Do you mean just now, last night, or everything since that disaster of an ‘alliance’ party?”

Tsuna sighed and leaned back against Giotto.  Trapped as he was, Tsuna obviously wasn’t going to go anywhere anytime soon, so he figured he might as well make himself comfortable.  He could feel Primo adjusting himself a bit to help and wasn’t that a strange thought?  To think that Primo himself would take to paying random visits every now and then to the point that they could now be so candid with other like this.

“All of the above.”

“Well, I’m not exactly sure how much you remember, but that alliance party in London that the Vongola was supposed to participate in ended up being a three-pronged trap with the unfortunate addition of various law enforcement.  Everyone managed to get away, but you decided to make yourself the biggest target to ensure it even after you had been scraped with that poisoned blade.  Afterwards, you had flown away and continued to until you decided to land in the middle of this forest.”

“I…why did I decide to do that again?”

“I think you were planning to double back to the rendezvous point after shaking off any pursuers, but the fever was clouding your judgment and so you just kept going and going and going. Don’t worry about it.” Giotto gave a flippant wave.

“No.  No, I think that’s something I should definitely be worried about it.” Tsuna deadpanned.

“Maybe.  But after that, you found this glade, half drowned yourself in that spring, met this unicorn, fainted and nearly completely drowned yourself, and then you woke up again.  All in that order.”

“I…think you’re missing a few things.  Like why am I dry and over here instead of dead and wet over there?  Where were you?  What exactly is a unicorn and why am I not in pain?”

“Well, I picked you up and carried you over here.  Can’t expect something with no arms or tentacles to do that can you?”

The unicorn on their laps whuffed out a gust of hot air as it snorted in displeasure. 

“Oh I don’t blame you.  You’ve helped out a great deal as well.  Tsuna, this is a unicorn.  They’re rare mythical creatures that are known for their single horn which has healing powers and the ability to purify water.  This one cured you after I pulled you out of the spring.”

Tsuna gazed at rather wicked looking point of the golden spiral protruding from the hor-unicorn’s head and trailed down until he met the intelligent, if not a bit sleepy, gaze of the massive beast itself.  There was some sort of comforting aura surrounding him and Tsuna couldn’t help but smile at the unicorn gratefully.

“Thank you very much.” 

There was a surprisingly soft noise of acceptance from the creature and a great sigh of pleasure when Tsuna began to rub behind its brilliant shimmering white ears.

Said ears suddenly pricked up and the great beast reluctantly heaved himself back to his hooves and trotted out of the clearing. 

Tsuna watched, transfixed at the grace and ease in which its bulky body did so. 

At least until his bladder decided to remind him of a rather pressing matter. 

“Umm.  Primo.  Could you…let me go now?”

“Hmmm...”  Giotto’s eyes twinkled a bit impishly as he hummed in mock contemplation.  “Nope.”

“What?  Why?” _Why of all times did his ancestor’s mischievous streak have act up now?_

Tsuna shifted a bit uncomfortably as he struggled to pull himself out of the spirit’s grasp.

“Because you’re just so precious and we really haven’t had much time to talk lately what with you being so busy and all.”

“But I really-“

“No.”

“But-“

“Not a chance.”  With that, the blond settled Tsuna more firmly in his lap and wrapped his arms more firmly around Tsuna.  “Now.  It’s time for some Primo-Decimo bonding.  So what did you think about all those secret agents who had snuck into the Alliance party?  I think their groups spent quite a bit on all that finery and the man in that peach trumpet dress could really pull it off.  If it wasn’t for my Hyper Intuition, I would have actually thought that it was a woman flirting with you.”

Tsuna keened, a whiny, needy, frustrated, _pained_ sort of sound, as Giotto squeezed his waist a little harder in response to his ineffectual efforts to extricate himself from the cage of the spirit’s limbs.

That good night’s rest was obviously to prepare him for the rest of the day’s upcoming misfortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for clingy gossipy Giotto. The Hyper Intuition is such a handy plot device. There are so many ways I could take it, so here Hyper Intuition reveals lies for whoever has it. Thus the man in the dress who was being deceitful and lying about himself to try to get close to the Decimo was revealed completely.
> 
> The one Tsuna killed was Byakuran, but he’s so pure that even this can be overshadowed. At least in this particular unicorn’s view. 
> 
> In this story, unicorns are drawn to virgins the way cats are drawn to catnip or silver vine. However, there are many different interpretations as to what counts as purity and the effects virgins can have on unicorns vary by species, personalities, etc. Also, some just don’t care. Every creature has little things that make them individuals and unicorns are no different.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted here
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9178457/1/Chasity-s-Guardian


End file.
